


Doctor Who: Not a big choice (?)

by TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - History, Escape, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Love, One Shot, TenRose - Freeform, Unhappy fiancé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986/pseuds/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986
Summary: David John Smith is the son of a wealthy resident of London and in an unfortunate engagement, since his heart already belongs to someone else.Rose Marion Tyler works as a simple clerk for the Smith, and the only one who really appreciates her is John, but she does not really understand why he's so kind to a simple girl like her.The truth could not be less surprising...





	Doctor Who: Not a big choice (?)

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun!
> 
> Allons-y!

Doctor Who is © by BBC. 

Doctor Who: Not a big choice (?)

London/England/Europe

September 1910

„Good morning, Miss Rose“, he entered cheerfully, too cheerfully, the kitchen of the estate, where she was preparing breakfast for the family. For her and the other employees, only the leftovers would remain, unless there was nothing left after the meal. And sadly that happened a lot.

„Good morning, sir. Hopefully the night was to your satisfaction?“  
„A little. Will you be eating with us today, Miss Rose?“  
„You know that I'm not allowed to sit around a table with your family. Even more, where your "fiancee" will also be there.“

He grimaced in disgust... Yes, his "fiancee", who cheated on him with his former best friend Harry and of course played the perfect, future wife in front of his parents.

They had been promised to each other as children, but he was never in love with them, in fact he could not even feel sympathy. No one could do that and that had a reason for it.

Different with Rose. Rose really deserved her name. She was beautiful, stayed on the ground and did not care about his wealth, which he would come to someday when his father left the world. Nor did she mind that he was a Scot.

„Wait, so you do not have to go hungry again, Miss Rose“, he said, and shortly thereafter pressed a plate into her hand that contained everything she needed for breakfast.

„Rose, your parents would not have wanted you to go hungry, and I do not want it any more, so please make me happy and eat everything, okay?“

She just nodded, her eyes fixed on the plate, as if she could not believe he was doing something kindly for her. Actually, he was always very nice to her and she sometimes wondered if there might be an advantage for him.

„Why are you doing this, sir? I'm just a simple employee who did not deserve your attention.“  
„Oh, Miss Rose, you are beautiful, really, and you should always remember that. I have to go to my family now“, he said, and she realized that he was anything but excited about it.

Rose was left alone in the kitchen, still with the plate in her hand that the boy had given to Mr. Smith. He was always so kind to her, always finding time to talk to her and make her feel that she was still worth something.

But he was, as it is, just friendly to her, he was friendly to everyone. David John Smith was a happy-go-lucky nature, and not even the strongest rain would ruin his good mood.

Rose set the plate down on the table and looked at the old clock on the wall. It was time to go into the dining room and clear the dishes, even if the family was still having breakfast, Rassilon insisted on fixed hours if she was to do her chores.

And he did not accept it when it happened before or after.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ °

John smiled, but that smile was as false as a twenty-five-pound note, he just had to play a good face and nod in the right places, hanging with his thoughts on a particular person sitting alone in the kitchen.

„What do you mean dear“, his "fiancée" asked him, „would not such a wedding in a castle be beautiful?“

Outwardly smile, try to keep the inside in mind.  
„Whatever you like“, he said, imagining Rose standing next to him, beaming with joy. If he had ever chosen to volunteer, if he asked to be his wife, then it would have been Rose in any case.

Unfortunately, he had no choice but to accept his father's decision.

„I think it's a good idea“, Rassilon Smith said, „of course my son will wear only the best suit, will not you, John?“  
„Yes, father“, he answered curtly, wishing nothing more than that he could finally get up and leave the room.

„Of course we have to invite many guests, it will be the event of the year after all.“

John clenched his hands under the table, but continued to play well.

„Now does not seem to the boy too much at once“, said his mother for the first time, „he does not know what else to do at all.“

John smiled at her and this time it was even real.

„Wife, you know that it's a tradition in my family that the first-born boys are always promised as children to a girl they'll have to marry later.“

„Let's not talk about it now“, she begged him, as she had no desire to get into an argument in the morning.

Her husband just nodded, but it was obvious to him that the topic was far from over for him.

David John Smith was 39 years old and should have been married long ago and started a family, but circumstances in the past had made it years.

During this time, Rose Tyler had started working with his family, and at that time, he had really learned what it meant to be in love.

All this happened at the same time that his father first introduced his "fiancée" to him and immediately confronted him with accomplished facts, just at the very moment Rose came into the living room for the very first time to bring her tea and biscuits.

Immediately it had happened to him as soon as she had addressed him the very first time and asked if he would like lemon in his tea.

He had refused thankfully...

Even now, five years later, she came into the dining room and began, as every day at this time, to clear the dishes when she suddenly stumbled forward and the plates and cups fell to the ground and broke into their pieces.

Unfortunately, in vain, Rose tried to hold back the tears as she went to her knees to remove everything. She was not allowed to cry now, otherwise she would be guaranteed to be fired because everyone thought she was a weak, no-use, creature.

„Oh, now look at this mess“, came the voice of his "fiancée," „but what would you expect from such a simple peasant girl?“

Rose had begun to pick up the pieces with her bare hands, ignoring the pain as she cut herself. She did not even care that the blood dripped from her hand, turning the ground red.

„No, do not do that“, John suddenly squatted in front of her, „you're beautiful, Rose, you should not hurt your beautiful hands so much.“  
„It would not be the first time I've cut myself, sir.“

„Would you immediately go away from this worthless benefit!“, His father called to him, but John took only a handkerchief out of his trouser pocket and provisionally connected her injured finger with it. His eyes were fixed on hers all the time to show her that she did not have to be afraid.

„Why are you doing this, sir? Why are you wasting time with someone like me?“  
„Because I'm in love with you since you started out here, because I do not want to marry anyone other than you... and because I'm going to run away with you tonight“, he had whispered, „Tonight, when the sun is out, please wait outside in the yard.“

He stood up and nodded to his parents, ignoring his "fiancée" and then leaving the dining room.

The hours passed until evening, and although Rose was doing her job, her thoughts kept coming back to what had happened.

He had told her that he loved her. He was in love with her and yet she could not believe it was true.

„My son has always been like his father has always been“, Mrs. Smith entered the kitchen.  
„John is not like Rassilon at all!“, Rose replied, amazed that she could even speak like that.  
„I did not say that he is like Rassilon, but that he comes after his father.“

Rose understood now.  
„Does John know about it?“  
„I think so.“  
„Then his father is a Scot?“  
„Oh, no, I'm Scottish, his father was English, John grew up in Scotland only in his childhood and I think he sees himself as a Scot, but at the same time trying to reconcile it with his heritage.“

Rose was really surprised by what she had just learned. John's father was not Rassilon. When asked what happened to his father, she received the answer that he died.

„I had to marry Rassilon because of that, so John has a good life, but I think he's just unhappy.“

Rose lowered her head and understood slowly. All the cheerfulness he always showed, they hid the true man behind it. The man who suffers silently and acts every day as if everything is alright.

„I... I have no money, which I can give him as a dowry. Actually, he would be worse off with me than now.“  
„Oh, I think he does not care. He loves you, Rose, I've always seen him with him.“

Rose realized that John's mother was going to help them run away tonight, even if it meant that they would never see their son again, so his happiness was still most important to them.

The evening came and John was pretty nervous now that it could work. If they were caught, Rassilon, refusing to regard him as a father, would dismiss Rose.

„Sir?“

He turned around smiling.  
„Call me John, please. Are you ready for anything?“  
Rose nodded and took his hand, but when they were about to leave, they were suddenly stopped by a crossbow.

John hissed, he hated guns of all kinds, he just did not want to have them around.

„Where does the bastard want to go?“

John took Rose's hand and held his eyes up.  
„Away from here, somewhere where you no longer have any influence on us.“  
„You would be a nobody if you got involved with her.“  
„At least I would be happy!“, He became loud, „everything else, what you want to tell me, that I would need it, I do not want! I just want to spend my life with Rose. I love her, but what do you know about it?“

His father, who was not really his father, laughed.  
„Love? What a nonsense. You only exist because your father...“

John did not want to hear about it, no matter what else. With one hand he pushed the crossbow away from him and then ran off, dragging Rose behind him. Way, just gone.

They just managed to get out of the danger zone when both of them, completely exhausted and with side-stitches, stopped.

As a precaution, John looked around again, but nobody seemed to have followed.

„Finally free!!“, he suddenly shouted and it felt so good, before he pulled her to him and turned with her several times in a circle. But instead of making Rose laugh with joy, she just stayed silent, so he put her down on the floor again.

„What is it, darling, what are you worried about?“  
„This one. I just can not believe that all this is supposed to be real. Sir, why did you do that?“

He pulled her close and put his hands on her shoulders.  
„I did it because I love you, Rose Marion Tyler, because I want to spend my life with you and I do not care where you come from. What do I have of it if I had all the money in the world but I'm unhappy?“

Still, Rose was not sure how to prepare, but he would know.

„Um, I do not know if it's important, but I'm, well, pretty inexperienced in terms of things like that.“

„So you've never kissed anyone before?“, His brown eyes were shining more than they ever did before and maybe this time it was really real, „then I'll show you how beautiful it can be.“

Slowly he leaned forward, but Rose still seemed uncertain.  
„But you ... you've been in the last few years...“  
„No, not since I know you. And as far as my lovely "fiancé" was concerned, I was glad that I could use it as a reason not to kiss anyone until I got married.“

„Oh“, she lowered her head, but the next moment she suddenly felt his lips on hers and he kissed her gently, yet full of love. Rose, who always thought that the man whose heart belonged to her, was too far away to see her at all, could not believe that he confessed his love to her and wanted to stay with her forever.

And this forever was not meant for just a few years.

When John and Rose had been married for many, many years, he told her that he was in truth from the planet Gallifrey, but gave up his life there almost 900 years ago to travel first through the universe and finally, in 1900 arrived here on earth. Due to the fact that he was allegedly promised as a child with a girl, he said that he had given Rassilon false memories that made him believe all that, but he had not expected that one day his "fiancee" would really stand before him would.

„What's up with your mother?“  
„She's a Gallifreyan like me, but she's neither a Timelord nor a Timelady. It will one day die, I have been several times, but due to the regeneration energy that I carry, I can heal fatal injuries... But these are limited. I have only ten chances to do it, then it will be upset and I will die as well.“

Rose had taken her husband's hand in his.  
„Then you would lose me if you have many years left.“  
„No, Rose, you died at the birth of our first child and I gave you some regeneration energy to save you. I just could not lose you, you know, I love you too much for that. Have you never wondered why you've been on Earth for so long and still aged only a few years.“

She looked at him and admitted that she had not actually done it.  
„The years with you have just gone by so much that I did not even think about it.“  
„We do not have eternity, Rose Tyler, but we have a long time.“

She smiled at him and pulled his head down in a kiss.  
„I love you, David John Tyler - Smith, I hope you know that.“

„How long will you stay with me?“  
„Forever.“

And as they kissed, as they had so many times before, the wind that blew through the open window tore away the page of a tear-off calendar whose date was in full focus right now.

September 2010.

The end.

***********************

Due to the fact that John is indeed a Gallifreyan, there is a possibility that all his descendants have inherited the ability to heal and sustain deadly injuries. However, these possibilities are even more limited, as they carry human blood.


End file.
